1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking apparatus, and more particularly to a docking apparatus which has increased ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enable portable computers to be used in conjunction with desktop computer peripheral devices such as a printer, a scanner, a monitor, etc., a docking apparatus having a port replicator and a base is introduced to serve as an interface between portable computer and selected desktop peripheral devices. The port replicator is typically attached to the base via screws when in use. Such docking apparatus has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,359. However, it is boring and time-consuming to manipulate screws when attaching or detaching the port replicator to or from the base.